Graphic designers continually endeavor to produce items that best capture a wide variety of viewer's attention. To this end, graphic designers have access to numerous graphic design products. In utilizing these graphic design products, these designers manipulate their images to produce a desired effect. However, many traditional graphic design products do not apprise the designer of the fact that about 5% of the designer's viewing population is colorblind and, hence, possibly unable to view their design. Specifically, about 8% of men and 0.8% of women suffer from colorblindness and, as a result, are often unable to recognize certain regions or objects in the designer's image. Further, while some of the regions or objects in the image may be non-critical information, such as purely aesthetic information, some of these regions or objects may contain highly-critical information. For example, the regions or objects in the image may contain information that is necessary for colorblind viewer's understanding.
While there exists products that directly show image designers the simulated colorblind views of images, these products require the image designers to check the designed images every time the designed image is revised. This problem is exacerbated when the designer is designing slides, in that the designer would need to check each and every slide for colorblind regions or objects. Therefore, these products are time consuming and labor intensive.